Merry Kissmas
by OhGoodnessMarie
Summary: One shot- 'There were two ways to get her to shut up. Duct tape, which he had none of, and a kiss. Hmm...'


The Twelve Years of _Kiss_mas

**NatsuMikan**

**MxN**

**Note: I call "Ruka" "Luca" instead of "Ruka." So pretend it says Ruka.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. If I did, I would have to be able to draw the characters. I can't. And most of the dialogue text stuff in this chapter doesn't really belong to me. Almost all of it goes to Tachibana Higuchi. I made up all of Natsume's thoughts. **

Summary- There were two ways to get her to shut up. Duct Tape, which he didn't have any of, and a kiss. Hmmm…

(Natsume's POV. For the heck of it.)

I'm pissed.

I've been pissed plenty times in this week, but this may be the worst. I have a headache. I'm pretty sure it's from polka attacking me out of the blue. Or she was pushed. Whatever. Either way, her tooth is the reason my lip hurts.

At least I have a tree to sit in. Even if it is the Christmas tree. It's twenty times better then all of the loud at ground level.

Now if only I could sleep through the rest of this ball. I'll just put my hands behind my neck like this and-

Brown.

Polka.

Through all of the green surrounding me, I see brown. Her eyes wide at the sight of me. I can tell my eyes are doing that _thing_ that makes them feel all…soft. I'm dying to trade places with Koko, just for a second, to know what she is thinking. But staying here is still fine. In this light, she looks beautiful.

Wait! I didn't just think that. I _didn't_ just think that, Koko.

"It…" She trails off.

"Aw, man, it's Natsume!" She shrieks.

The headache's getting worse.

The next couple of minutes follows with her talking on and on about her mask falling off in the middle of a dance. She's a bad dancer. It's not much of a shock that she couldn't keep a mask on her face and twirl around. She looks so worried and worked up over nothing. She's unlucky by herself, not because of some stupid 'legend.'

"That's pathetic," I say, feeling my eyebrows narrow.

"Nggghh?" She stares at me, all of what she just said seeming to hit her like a rock would.

"I'm stunned you can worry so much about something so dumb…think of me, having to listen to your stupid worthless stories," I say. It's true. She shouldn't waste tears on something like that. It's not like her crying wrenches my heart or anything. Hell no. She cries all the time, over stupid things like this. I'm used to it.

"Like jinxes mean anything anyway. If a wind suddenly came in and blew off everybody's masks, then would everybody be unlucky? Well?" I ask.

She just stares at me blankly. Maybe that little hamster that runs around the wheel thing in her head is on vacation.

"Stupid," I say under my breath, even though she can hear me.

She laughs.

"What? You're freaking me out." Why does she always do that when I try to insult her these days?

"Nothing," She continues giggling.

"Stop laughing." But her smile only grows. She's way too happy. She's smiling too brightly. She's too adorable.

…

"Come to think of it…weren't you mad at me just a second ago?" She gasps at the question.

"Oh yeah! You jerk!" The smile turns into a frown and her brows slit.

"Stupid." I sigh.

I can't help but wonder why Luca made the idiot and I dance together. And at the cake thing, he looked as though he was hiding something from me. Luca and I always tell each other everything. _Everything. _Polka seems to be acting weirder than usual. Something is up.

"Did something…_happen_…between you and Luca?"

Her eyes change completely.

"…What are you talking about? Nothing…happened."

She's lying.

It's not hard to tell. She's terrible at lying.

…

"Say it," I demand.

"Say…say what?" She shifts uncomfortably. "Even if something did happen…it's between me and Luca-pyon. It's none of your business."

Everything dealing with Luca is my business. And something happened. I'll find out.

"Wha…what?"

I couldn't help but glare at her.

"Someone was saying this. They said you've kissed girls before," She shifts again.

It hits me.

"You…kissed Luca, didn't you?"

She flushes.

"Ah…that's…" She trails off and her eyes avoid mine.

"What about _you_? You're always asking about other people's lives, but is it true that _you've_ kissed someone before?" Her head's turned away from me.

No.

Except for when she tried to kiss me with her teeth.

"You aren't a good match for Luca. Ugly."

Her mood changes with the word 'Ugly.'

"What was that, you cheating fox? Right back at you! I can't understand anyone who'd kiss you!" She yells.

"Hn. That would be you," I say.

"What happened with you before wasn't a kiss! It doesn't count! Stupid! Stu-"

I'm cut her off.

With a kiss.

Why am I doing this? For a lot of reasons.

1. If Luca gets to kiss her, I get to kiss her.

2. Since she said that the last kiss wasn't a kiss, I get to kiss her.

3. Her lips were just sitting there.

4. It gets to her to shut up, since I don't have any duct tape.

5. I want to.

And I have to admit, she's not half bad. It's killing the spot where her tooth hit me earlier, but I could care less.

I'm overly tempted to press on her harder, but she already seems shocked and uncertain. I can't tell whether or not she's kissing back, but it doesn't matter. I've been waiting for this moment for a while. It's now or never. Her lips are so soft. Probably as soft as a holawon would be, if I tried one. Her face is burning up. I can just tell.

There's something about kissing that feels right. Maybe it's just her. I don't care if my lungs are screaming for air. I don't care if Koko's having a mini spaz attack at this right now. I don't even care if Imai's taking pictures of this.

I can tell why Luca and I both like her so much. Her soft, brown orbs that change with every emotion that she feels. Her dense, sometimes overdramatic nature. Her kindness. Her happiness. Her smile.

Her lips.

She's pushing on my arm. I think it's because she needs air. I bring us to part for a second, only allowing a gasp of air.

"Natsu-" I stop her by tugging her dress collar near me and connecting our lips again. I press a little harder.

Her hand is still on my arm.

I can tell she's running out of air again.

She pushes away.

"That was because…you said that earlier it wasn't a kiss," I say while she catches her breath.

Her red blush fades into a pink tint.

"Hn. So that's what it's like. Kissing." I pause for a moment, soothing the sore spot on my lip. "It's no big deal. Not worth getting worked up about."

I jump down from the tree.

As I walk away, I turn back to her for a second.

She's looking at me, her hand by the collar of her dress.

Her face went red again.

I'm not pissed anymore.

**Okay, okay, so yes, that was Chapter 50 in book 10. I was wondering what Natsume was thinking at that chapter, and wrote about it. **

**Review! Tell me how bad, or good, I was! But I would appreciate no flaming. It's my first fic I've actually posted. **

~`RainIzWet`~


End file.
